The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to failover management.
In order to increase application availability to client logical partitions, multiple virtual input output server (VIOS) instances may be configured to virtualize input output (I/O) from client partitions to the storage devices linked to a single electronic device, such as a server. A multiple VIOS environment may be utilized to provide I/O redundancy from storage devices to client logical partitions in the event a VIOS instance goes down. A VIOS may go down due to planned or unplanned outages that may require failover from an unavailable VIOS to a functional VIOS. Through the failover process, client logical partitions may have uninterrupted I/O to storage devices linked to the electronic device through a physical storage adapter associated with a VIOS instance. Some electronic device configurations running a multiple VIOS environment may have fewer physical storage adapters installed than the number of VIOS instances.